culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magolor
|-|Magolor= |-|Crowned Magolor= |-|Magolor Soul= Summary Magolor is a blue alien (Specifically referred to as a Halcandran) from the distant planet known has Halcandra. He serves as the main villain of the Kirby game; Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Magolor has been seen in numerous locations, consiting to Cul De Sac, to the lore inducing Poste Bac. But now, he's mostly seen to be in Cul De Carbon. Background (In canon terms: Kirby's Return to Dreamland) After a long battle between him and Landia, Magolor crashed his ship, being the Lor Starcutter, and landed on Kirby's planet, Planet Popstar. After crashlanding, Magolor's ship was completely unusuable, and the gears and main parts supporting the ship were scattered all over Dreamland, along with a few back in his home planet. Magolor was devastated, but Kirby and Co. offered to help him to restructure his ship, Magolor accepts their assistance, and is willing to take them to his home planet, Halcandra, as a reward. After a long adventure, Magolor would greet Kirby and Co. once more, as he takes the crown for himself, and evolves into a universal being, revealing that it was his plan all along to have the crown to himself, therefore, he tricked Kirby into think he was on his side. Magolor then states he's willing to take the entire universe for his own, to possibly destroy, therefore, Kirby and the others, along with the seperated Landia dragons, sought out to defeat Magolor before it is too late. After all of this, Magolor has fully reformed, and became a friend of Kirby even. He offered to build Kirby an amusement park, and opened a little shop of his own even. (In terms of Cul De Carbon) Magolor, along with others from the Popstar galaxy, now explore the inner wilds of other planets, Magolor happened to choose the region of Cul De Carbon. There, he encounters many relatives, and residence, some portrayed a friend and others portrayed as foe. Magolor has met up with a woman known as Omq, raising her to when she was a youth, until she fully grew up. Omq considered Magolor a fatherly figure, and if it weren't for him, she would've been stranded as youth, and possibly die. Another friend Magolor encountered, one from the Popstar Galaxy, would be Drawcia Sorceress, a witch that can manipulate paint to her whim. At first, Magolor and Drawcia were enemies, but then became the opposite of that, as Drawcia seems to have deep feelings for Magolor, as she looks up to him in almost everyway possible. Of course, the introduction of Drawcia lead to Magolor meeting up with Paintra, Drawcia's younger sister, and shown, Paintra seems to really like Magolor. With friends, comes foes, One notable entity would be the Embodiment of Evil, Giygas (Or, simply referred to as Giegue). Magolor and Giegue seem to have very intense hatred towards one and the other. Giegue considers Magolor as "weak", while Magolor considers Giegue to be a "fraud", they simply hate eachother for their power and existence. Another entity hated by Magolor, and as well one Magolor hates, is a cloud goddess, known as Cumulus. At first, Magolor served her to be a servant, afterwards, however, Magolor despised her of her tyranny, and went against her, and literally hates her for what she did and for what she does. And of course, Magolor is neurtal with others. One being Newton Pud, one who shares a lot of similarities with Magolor when it comes to villainy. And there is as well Antasma, who don't really hate, nor like eachother, and see eachother as just "A wannabe." Relationships/Connections To be worked on. Trivia *Magolor is a universal threat, meaning he can destroy the universe effortlessly if he wanted to, though he simply chooses not to. *Magolor may be reformed to the side and likes of being good, but Magolor uses the crown for good, and defense towards any evil threats, along with the fact that he keeps it for himself so no one else can take the crown, which would corrupt the current holder. *Magolor despises Giegue, but would enjoy a fight between him and himself. *Drawcia seems to be very interested into Magolor, with Magolor returning the favor. Category:Established Characters